callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:31-79 JGb215
Template This weapon needs to be added to the Zombies template. On another note, let us begin with anons and users alike speculating about what this weapon does and whether it was made by Group 935 or linked to Richtofen. I think it was made by the people who lived in shangri-la or samantha.... 13:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Globalthermonuclearwar The wonder weapon is used for an easter egg to shrink this huge meteor when you turn the plave into an eclipse see Shangri-la easter egg videos for more info 17:45, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Spyninja99 PSN account name Tiny Baby Men! Looking closely, it appears to act like a shrink ray, making zombies small. I am curious to see what else it does, because there must be something more.... - Dark Auk 19:51, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks like an upgraded Wunderwaffe You can just tell by the structure and design is so similar to the Wunderwaffe, maybe just an upgraded version? If this is true, than the 3arc member that leaked all this info on the map is telling the truth, and will be seeing quite alot. Also, where's the sauce for this image, please? --TreatTheSickness Fake? Real? Leaked? Where did the image for this come from? I've never seen the image before.-BURNBAG 83!! 21:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) REALLY AGAIN? I hated the VR-11 and IF This weapon Just Changes The Zombies and Cant Kill them. I'll Ignore This Weapon. Sign your posts. And quit whining about how you don't like the new wonder weapons. If it's ineffective it's likely because it's for the easter egg of this map. If it makes them mostly a head then it makes headshots easier, thus more points. 05:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Then that would be a waste just to get headshots. There's all ready a perk for that to make getting headshots easier. I think we all miss that really powerfull wonder weapon that just.kills.everything. I'm fairly new to this website so this is how I sign my posts. XD -Sunshine Man They made what was effectively a monkeybomb that kills one zombie. Nothing would surprise me anymore. Also, you sign with four of these: ~. 02:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) what it does is it turns them into little baby men and than you walk into them kicking them in the head as you walk over them killing them instantly whenever they hit a solid objectCorporal grif 23:14, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think you should be complaining about it. Yeah, it may seem crapy, and believe me, I agree with you 100%, but your not gonna hear me complaining. It's better than nothing, isn't it? So quit complaining. Zombiehunter115 03:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 31-79 JGb215 Name of the gun. Proof is in the achievements. Shouldn't it be remaned to this? I H8 ZOMBIES 00:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) fountain of youth shangri la is where the fountain of youth is supposed to be so i think it makes them babies or something or it could make them unage/go back in time (for the easter egg it might have them go back from 2013 to 1960 but do we know its in 2013? it could be 2178 for all we know! - Mezarool 21:01 July 7 2011 (GMT) A possible name for the new wonder weapon On the Call of Duty website, they said that one of the achievements you can get on Shangri La is "Small Consolation (10G) – In Shangri-La, use the 31-79 JGb215 on each type of zombie." Considering that the only weapon it could be talking about is the new wonder weapon, I figure that is the name of it. The Big F 02:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC)http://www.callofduty.com/intel/477 WW's effect on zombies, image Can we add this image to show its effect on zombies? It's Called a Child, People If you look at the body type after the change, it appears that the zombie has become a young child, not a "large-headed, small bodied zombie". You can tell by the way it looks in the trailer breakdown. On a seperate note, I think that Treyarch learned about how big a flub the VR-11 was. My guess is that they wouldn't have made a new gun like this if it didn't have stronger or better implications... No it can't be, as it is illegal for children or babies to be harmed in videogames, regardless if it's a zombie. As you can clearly see they are turned to what looks like voodoo dolls, and thats only a small part of the shot, so maybe the zombies shrink even more?BeatOli 15:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Well how come u can kill little sisters in bioshock 15:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) you can kill little sisters in bioshock because there not human they are like little demons trapped in a body Zombies aren't exactly human either you know >_> they are practically bags of rotting flesh that wander about, so technically it be fine killing baby zombies :\ Little sisters are humans, but they have a slug put in them to produce adam. This slug causes them to have the hunger for Adam of of bodies, which can be multiplied and produced by the slug. Although the obvious business implications are clear, the slug has adverse effects on the girl, causing their eyes to glow and their voice be distorted, also they have super healing abilities, being almost invincible due to the adam. Sadly, they heal so fast that a broken limb cannot be set properly, so a doctor would have to repeatedly break that limb to get the correct shape. your move. Sgt. trollz 17:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Terrible Name I really hope I'm not the only one who thinks the name sucks. What are we supposed to call it, the shrink ray? I'm prettu sure it's going to have to come to that because I won't be able to remember 31-79 JGB215. That doesn't even sound like anything. I'm sorry if I'm sounding harsh, but I really hate it's name. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 18:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Well me n my m8s call it the Sean gun(Joke bout friend with massive head) Yeah, this is going to be tedious to say. Is there an official nickname? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to call it the 31 gun. Yeah, it's not official, but it's catchy and has part of the name in it. Good enough for me. I hope an official nickname comes out though. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 22:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Let's all call it "The Baby Maker" I call it the Chibi-Gun or Babality Gun. - Dark Auk 17:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) im calling it THE LITTLE BABY MAN GUNCorporal grif 23:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we call it the Baby Maker. AND WE USED IT! Omega8o8 11:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I call it the Blarghle, since when I got it from the box, I said "I got the 31-79 JG.........blargh.......I got the......F this, Ima call it the Blarghle kthxbai." Firefunbro 13:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll probably end up calling it "This Thing", short for "This thing that has a big name, but makes small zombies." Either that, or just "Gibberish", which is what I think of the name. I'd love to listen to one of the characters (try to) say its name. Farayo 05:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Me and the Homies call it "The Kick a baby gun with the baby kicker rounds" in Short, "Kickababy" Take the name as you will, but that'ts it's permanent name around here. ~~ Ravarshi 1139PST I call it the "shrink-o", 'cause it's relatively easy to say. STRIKE3 12:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Not the only New Weapon CotD had two new wonder weapons because one did'nt actually kill. My guess is that it will be the same here :I believe the Scavenger isn't a wonder weapon. It doesn't do anything wonderful, does it? — 22:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought it was. To me, a Wonder Weapon is anything that isn't a normal weapon. And its explosion was wonderful, probably powered by 115. The Group 935 logo could also be seen on it. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 03:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::It's on the list on this site. Technically most maps have a new wonder weapon and a new wonder grenade. The fact that the vr11 distracts zombies means it counts as the new wonder grenade but it occupies a weapon slot. And as monkey bombs are back in i pressume they will keep to the tradition of the WAW maps. Ray gun, wonder weapon and monkey bomb. ( 09:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC)) Let's not debate on whether the Scavenger is a Wonder Weapon here. Plus, all your points are covered on the debate on the Scavenger talk page, and we've already established to leave it ambigous till Treyarch reveals it, to avoid more flaming and arguing (so, a stalemate). The admins just added it to the Wonder Weapons list because people were getting pissed off. But yes, CotD did have 2 confirmed wonder weapons, the V-R11 and the Matryoshka Dolls, and 1 fictional gun. The V-R11 did kill zombies, and did more damage than the Scavenger in a quicker fashion by upgrading it, along with making teammates invicible/receive insta-kill, it makes Zombies 'medics' among the most powerful members of a team. The Scavenger was added to make up for the fact that there were no extremly powerful explosive weaponry (besides the LAW) such as the Thundergun in Call of the Dead, yet they balanced it out so it fails on high rounds to make RapeZombie Training/Funneling less effective and made it more risky to use it without PhD Flopper as it's explosion essentially nullifies your Juggernog. @Poketape, I agree, Treyarch should know that 99% of Zombies gamers loved Shi no Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten and "Five" because of the Primary Wonder Weapon (Wunderwaffe, Thundergun, Winter's Howl), Secondary Wonder Weapon (Ray Gun) and tactical grenade Wonder Weapon (Monkey Bomb). Ascension was brilliant because it allowed teams to have more than that by including a secondary tactical grenade Wonder Weapon (Matryoshka Dolls). CotD was unique, however, as the V-R11 made teammates invicible and made George fuck off for a round. He doesnt' even fuck off for a round if you use the Lazarus, I did it once, and he came back out later in the same round. I was not amused.Farayo 05:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Template/Leet Someone should add the speculation template if we can't edit it. Also, its name is probably in leet, they wouldn't name it randomly. Hiptechboy 05:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Scratch that, 3arc is unpredictable. Hiptechboy 05:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what happens when u pack a punch it im so excited i think when u shrink the zombies they fall over and explode Shangrilacallofthedeadascensionrulers 06:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) WHen upgraded this thing shrinks them and acts as a thundergun simultaneously Omega8o8 20:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) My Predicted effect It will shrink the zombies so that they move like crawlers but can just be sprinted over. It would be a panic weapon because you could just run into them. Like that one perk idea to get you out of corners.HCSnDFTW 14:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Informal Name If you translate "31-79 JGb215" from l33t to normal English you get "ei-tg jgbzis." To me that sounds like "Eat Jebsis." So I'm going to call it the Eat Jebis. ie: "I just got the Eat Jebis from the box!"|Duckcall00 13:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) you might want to think about that eat jebis sounds like crap maybe its because the wunder waffe german name is in german because it was made in germany so once we find out the location of shangri la translate leet to that languag instead Allow Editing!!! I want to update this article! I already have much information about this such as its upgraded name and FULL effect. The Fractilizer is the upgraded name Sends zombies into walls when upgraded Omega8o8 11:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Regrowth Add to either the trivia or main article that they regrow after a few seconds of being shrunk. Use on Takeo? It is speculated that Takeo had gotten significantly older after Der Reise. Since this weapon appears to make zombies younger, what would happen if you shot Takeo? It doesn't make them younger, it shrinks them. I've even heard Dempsey call them "micro-maggots". - Dark Auk 18:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Add this to article We need it to say that zombies that are small will have squeaky voices, and if walked into, the player will kick them away, but it won't kill them. After a few seconds, zombies will turn large again. Small zombies can be killed with one shot. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) 'Small Zombie Damage' We need to add that when the zombies hit you there is no real damage. Wasthereonce 05:45, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Define that vague statement. Do they do NO damage or do they do so little its hardly noticable? Omega8o8 18:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect as I died a few hours ago from a single mini zombie hit after taking 4 regular zombie hits. wonder weapon name i know people have been coming up with names for the 31-79 JGB215 but what if we called it the pacifier like in the movie sky high My Friends and I have given this Weapon an Official Name, Take it whether you like it or not, since i dont have an account here and dont plan to get one because i dont even own the game. (maybe i will another time) This Weapon is now officially the Kick a Baby Gun that Fires Baby Kicker Rounds. Again, you're welcome to adopt this name or come up with something on your own, but i would like to know what your thoughts are on it, Like it or not. Opinions are welcome. 19:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Ravarshi has any of the original characters made a comment on the gun that would hint to a form of name Q 'Worst wonder weapon name EVER' how could treyarch name this weapon so bad? I MEAN FREAKIN FUDGE look at the other weapons names, they rule, and now we get some random spam? i mean this is like mad-typing in a keyboard... and even pack a punched sounds like shit, fractalizer... 02:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Range? Hey, does this gun have unlimited range coz most other guns have their range written? - Mezarool 20:58 July 7 2011 (GMT) the gun's range is about 10 feet long and 2 feet wide Wtf article is wrong Guys wtf this gun doesnt make zombie monkeys disapear it makes them explode and i think that counts as damage so i dont think we can say it does no damage.someone please change that. 03:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) no ive shot a monkey idle on the staues and he burst into blood it wasnt anything spectacular but their was a huge blood splatter where he used to be I've never seen it explode when I shoot monkeys, I've even shot the ones that move with the 31-79 JGb215, they just shrink and disappear. yeah i agree with him an if you shoot a zombie spawning from the ground or ceiling it burst into blood too Power-ups i think it should be posted in the trivia that unlike the v-r11 you can actually get powers up from using the 31-79 JGb215 'Console Name?' 20:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC)What is the console name for this gun? what drug were they on when they made this Range the range of this gun should be posted. it has unlimited range the reason it doesn't go so far is because most people aim at the ground 31-79-JGb215 I think it should be added that it was created by Dr. Maxis because according to some of Ritchofen's quotes he says that Maxis created the 31-79-JGb215. *''"I knew Maxis was working on such a device, but I had no idea he was succesful."'' - Richtofens's quote. -Blockz5589 04:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) It is already in the trivia. Everytime I see a link to this page, I think someone vandalized it. Couldn't Treyarch put a better name on this gun? RC95 18:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC)